With the advancement of information communication technologies, a variety of end-point terminals capable of playing back documents, images and moving pictures (hereinafter, ‘documents, images and moving pictures’ will be simply referred to as ‘contents’ for the convenience of explanation, unless otherwise specified), such as MPeg audio layer-3 (MP3) players, Personal Multimedia Players (PMP) and Ultra Mobile Personal Computers (UMPC), are widely used. A user downloads desired contents from personal computers (PC) and plays back the downloaded contents. However, there is a problem in that the user cannot download desired contents when the user is moving or cannot connect to a PC.
In order to solve the problem, proposed are techniques for adding a communication means connectible to a short-range communication network onto an end-point terminal, such as a Bluetooth or an ultra-wideband (UWB), and connecting the end-point terminal to a mobile communication terminal through the short-range communication network. According to the techniques, a user can be provided with a desired service through an end-point terminal and a mobile communication terminal of the user.
On the other hand, there are some cases incapable of using the mobile communication terminal of the user due to a breakdown of the terminal, discharge of a battery, or the like. In this case, the user should wait until the mobile communication terminal normally operates or should be provided with the service through a mobile communication terminal of another user. At this point, if a fee is charged for using the service, the user should make a reasonable agreement with another user on the fee charged on the mobile communication terminal of another user, and thus the techniques cannot be easily applied in these cases.